The present invention relates to a plug with an integral fuse which is to be inserted into a conventional outlet of a power supply, e.g., an A.C. outlet having openings to accept the two plug's two terminals. It has heretofore been known to provide plugs of this type with a fuse connected in series with one of the lead wires and the corresponding plug terminal which is to be inserted into the outlet. Such fused plugs usually comprise a housing with a replaceable cartridge type fuse therein which is held between a generally U-shaped pair of spring contacts. The housing can be opened to replace the fuse if it blows.
Normally, electrical connection is made between the lead wires and the plug terminals and/or fuse holder of the fused plug by soldering. Since most homeowners do not have ready access to soldering irons or would not know how to properly use them, it becomes difficult, if not impossible to change from a standard plug to a fused plug or to use a fused plug. Fused plugs are often used, for example, on the ends of Christmas trees light strings, or other similar items, so they therefore have decided safety advantage and their use is to be encouraged.